Items of hardware are in many instances displayed in see through containers made of a plastic material to attempt to most advantageously display an article offered for sale. Moreover, such containers or packages are generally arranged to be hung on hooks or other extensions from a peg board or other type of merchandising display units.
Various types of display or containers for locksets have previously been proposed. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,192, U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,685, U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,296 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,362. However, these various packages do not completely show the entire product or to advantageously display the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,803 does disclose a display structure for a lockset but does not really provide sufficient support for the lockset in the package, or provision for hanging display thereof.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved display packaging primarily for a lockset, but the features thereof may be used in other packaging systems.